Smoke Rings
by MercyUntold
Summary: Dick has an addiction that he isn't looking to kick any time soon.


**Disclaimer: **own nothing but the time it took to put these words together.

**A.N.: **This was a thank you post for 215 followers on Tumblr. It's a year old. It is NSFW and it is a little trashy but when poking around in the JayDick tag I saw a post made by im2spookedmisskyle about Jason smoking and Dick liking it during a particular sexual act. So with that, and Maroon 5's one more night in mind I wrote this.)) ((Special thanks to Theoutlawedarcher for proof reading for me. You are the best)) (((This is kinda an AU)))

* * *

_**Smoke rings**_

Dick's back was pressed against the wall, leaning into the cold brick as he watched the shadows play across the planes of Jason's face. Smoke spiraled away from the younger man's swollen lips, curving along his cheek and drifting out into the night air. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop himself from coming back to this. Night after night he found his feet moving down the dirty sidewalks and into the alleyway where he knew Jason would be waiting for him. He'd give that dark, smoke laced smirk and take the wad of bills from Dick's fingers. There would be a husky air about him as he'd push the cigarette to his lips and leave it there, just watching the other man for a moment.

Dick's heart hammered out of time as he took the same pose every night, using the wall to support himself, letting his knees drift open. He'd watch those skilled fingers move to undo the zipper and work him free just enough to get the job done. His crystal eyes would drink in the images playing before him, Jason sinking down to his knees in front of him and pulling the still burning cigarette from his lips.

It was impossible to break himself of this, but he didn't really care to either. Watching as Jason exhaled smoke out over his already hard cock, Dick would moan, feeling it ghost along, curling over his bare skin. That same shiver would work up his spine when the younger male laughed at him for his noises. He felt stupid, so stupid coming here every night, but he couldn't stop, never stop. He needed to see him, feel him. Dick watched the hand holding the still lit cigarette push his shirt up some, and hold onto his pants line. His last two fingers would slip under and rest against his skin while Jason's empty hand would curl around the exposed cock before him.

Those weak blue eyes would flutter but he wouldn't let them close. He couldn't miss watching those lips part in front of him. His knees would tremble and start to ache as Jason's kisses grew bolder and bolder, letting the heat of his mouth spread and consume the man before him.

Grayson knew he was just a job. Knew he was just another lonely man with cash to burn who needed a quick fix as far as Jason was concerned, but as he watched on, he'd let himself believe it was different for them. The smell of his cigarette reached his nose as Jason's mouth would take him in fully. Mixing that pleasure with the nagging reminder he would finish in time to pull the last hint of life from that red hot cherry tip before it burned out. There was always a time limit, though Jason acted as if he had all the time in the world. Working from tip to base, sucking along the shaft and even, on some nights when he hadn't been working much or it wasn't too cold, he would pull the other man just free enough to tease his balls. Jason was good at what he did, but he never let you forget it was just a job. His cigarette hand never moved, keeping that smell and the heat close to you, warning you. But Dick didn't care; he had grown to need that smell just as much as he needed to feel Jason.

By the third time Dick had come back Jason stopped questioning him if he was sure, and just took the money. He would still heckle him, calling him desperate or a slut but always with that same laugh. That husky, low bark of a sound that would fill the alley and sink in Dick's soul. Tonight would mark the fifteenth time Grayson had come here seeking out Jason. The fifteenth time Jason had gotten on his knees for this man, so he let himself do a little something extra.

Dick's heart skipped a beat as his eyes fell on the ocean blue of Jason's. He was looking up at him with a playful glint as he bobbed his head up and down over the other. Dick's fingers curled against the brink, watching to reach out and touch him. His breath hitched, then worked into a moan as he watched Jason slowly take him all the way in, and roll his eyes back in pleasure as he hit the base. A wet, warm vibration echoed from his throat as he moaned and Dick's mind went blank. His own lips parted as he gasped at the feeling. But Jason wasn't done. Pulling back until he was completely off the man, he moved his hand to press the cigarette to his lips.

Dick didn't understand. His eyes widened as he watched Jason inhale deeply from the still burning stick and smiled up at him. There was no way he was ending right now. He couldn't do that, not like this, not with Dick still hard and aching. With a slow, sex darkened tone the man on his knees spoke.

"Relax, I'm just getting started." He exhaled smoke rings, letting them drift out to Dick and let another laugh roll. "Didn't know you were so nervous about being left, or I woulda warned ya. Didn't think I'd need ta coddle ya so much. You bein' sucha big man and all." His voice held a jest as he teased Dick. Eyes locking with the other's, he finished his cigarette and let it fall to the ground. "Now then- tell me, how good do I make you feel?"

Jason's fingers pushed up over Dick's lower torso and along his hipbone, the pads of his fingers easing along the bare skin causing Dick to shiver again. A faint moan left him in response to the question and Jason only smirked. His tongue darted out over his lips before he moved lower and kissed along the underside of Dick's shaft. His dark lashes looking like small stains over his cheeks as his eyes closed to focus on his work. A talented mouth sought out sweet spots and a tongue curved over edges that had been neglected for so long. Dick's knees buckled and trembled as he pushed out into the heat surrounding him, letting shame fall away he tangled his fingers in that thick dark hair as a thick, earthy moan rolled free.

"That's it baby. Tell me how good it is."

Dick felt those full lips cover his tip, kissing softly before parting so his tongue could lavish the slit. His eyes fluttered shut, head falling back against the wall. He couldn't stop his hips from bucking now, his body had a mind of its own and Jason knew it. Working his hand up and down over the shaft, Jason teased and licked Dick's head until he could feel the throb. "You wannit so bad, don't you?" His voice was abused, and husky as he spoke against Dick's skin.

"Y-yes… please…." He couldn't fight the beg. The tone in Jason's voice had him wanting to be in him, pushing against the back of his throat.

Another hoarse laugh and a few more teasing pumps, Jason finally followed through, a slack jaw he took Dick in deep. Grayson's fingers curled into the hair he was holding and kept him in place, his hips pumping out against him as his body was wracked with pleasure. Jason moaned and held tight to the hips riding his face, his own fingers pushing aside the fabric to find heated skin. He sucked down, pulling in air tight enough to cause a pocket as the cock in his mouth worked itself harder. He moaned again, his nose pressed to Dick's pelvis. He could feel the pulse, the shiver, and at last the finish. Heat washed down his throat as he swallowed thickly, throat raw. Dick was breathless as he crashed back into the wall, pulling Jason free with a slick, sticky pop.

"Feel better?"

Dick opened his eyes and jumped, heart thumping even harder. Jason had gotten so much closer, standing before him, not at all shy about his own erection he pressed between Dick's legs. The near satisfied male couldn't find the air around him as he watched those glossy lips move closer. He couldn't keep track of the number of heartbeats until those pouty lips were over his in a hungry kiss that tasted like smoke and himself. But Dick didn't care, his arms moving to hold that frame to him, taking all the other would give him.

But Jason was at work, and soon enough he broke free and fished out another cigarette. Taking a few steps back and lighting it, he filled the air with trails of white clouds. Just like that, it was over. Dick fixed himself up and fought the blush growing on his cheeks as he turned to leave.

"See ya tomorrow, stud" Was all he heard as he rounded the corner out of the alley.


End file.
